


Taking Down The Murphys

by mildlymichael



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Crime Family, Crossover, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Kleinsen, M/M, Peraltiago, Recreational Drug Use, Slow burn?? I guess?, no editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlymichael/pseuds/mildlymichael
Summary: After a stint with the Nine Nine, Jared coerces Evan into helping him take down the Murphy crime family. (You really don’t need any b99 knowledge to enjoy this shitty ficThis is honestly really stupid and I’m not even planning a plot I’m just going for it because I’m doing this to pass the time





	Taking Down The Murphys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first b99 fic and I honestly am just writing this to pass the time since I dislocated my knee. I really like kleinsen and even though I despise Connor Murphy and I hate to romanticize him and Zoe having a good relationship because of personal experience, I’m doing it anyway because I like to trigger myself!! I’m also writing on mobile with no editing let’s go.

Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman entered the precinct, disappointment and anger coursing through their every bone. Behind them was their friend, Heidi, still wearing her backpack as she had to leave class early to run here. The fourth floor was busy as always, uniformed officers running amuck whilst the detectives were mostly dealing with perps and writing up reports. 

Jennie Kleinman noticed her son first, speed walking to him with only one question in mind—why the hell would he do this?

“Jared William Kleinman, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Michael Evan Hansen! I thought you were at home!”

The mothers screamed simultaneously as Mr. Kleinman watched in anger.

“Mom, mom, I can explain!” Jared stood up as Evan turned around. They were sitting back to back while talking to the detectives.

“Hello, my name is Detective Jake Peralta, I assume you’re Jared’s mother?”

“Ms. Hansen, I’m sergeant Amy Santiago.”

“What happened? Evan’s always been such a good kid!” Heidi stressed, her left hand resting on her hip while her right pinched her nose. “So has Jared. They’ve never gotten into trouble before!” Jennie nodded in agreement, looking to her husband for some sort of reaction.

“Well, Evan and Jared were at a house party. There was a noise complaint so when our officers check out the house, there was an abundance of drugs and alcohol. Many kids were taken in, not just yours, though Evan was found holding a Mike’s Hard Lemonade and Jared was about to snort some cocaine. We have no reason to believe either of them are the dealer.” Amy folded her hands across her stomach and smiled at the parents in front of her. 

“We have to finish up writing these reports and then we need to talk with them separately about who the possible dealer may be. This could still take a few hours. Evan is not even close to legally drunk, he had maybe half of a Mikes, but Jared may be facing possession charges, as well as he is legally drunk. .09.” Jake places his hands on his hips and sighs. “The only thing against the law about the drinking is that they’re both 17.”

“I didn’t do any drugs tonight though! I never have!” Jared chimed in, throwing his hands up as if to taunt the detectives. “Sure, I drink but that’s because it’s fun. My parents haven’t touched their booze since 1997 and I want to make sure it doesn’t go to waste.” He smirks, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Come on Jared,” his das finally jumps in, “you really think we don’t smell the weed constantly coming out of your room every night?”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that!” Jake chuckles, asking the parents to go to the waiting area while the boys are being processed.

“Wait! Mom!” Evan speaks up, rubbing his neck before he starts to tug on his shirt. “I’m sorry I did this and this is a really bad place to say this but you’ll know soon and we’re doing this now so you better like it!” He and Jared smiled at each other shyly before interlocking their hands. “We went to the party as a date. That’s the only reason I went to a party like that. Jared and I have been going out for a while now.”

“Well,” Heidi sighs, “I’m not mad that you’re happy. I’m only mad that you were arrested. I love you, honey.”

The Kleinmans stay quiet, exchanging glances before whispering “Okay.”

Maybe it was just the beer in his system, but somehow Jared was happy that he was arrested, because now he doesn’t have to see his parents while they think of ways to kick him out.

“I’m proud of you guys.” A detective in all black calls from across the room. “My parents aren’t fully supportive of my girlfriend yet, but they’re starting to, and so will yours, they’ll come around kid.”

“Thanks,” Jared mumbles and Evan nudges him.

“Thank you, Detective...?” Evan responds properly, still gripping his boyfriends hand.

“Diaz. I’m bi so if you need advice, I’ll help out.”

“Thank you, Detective Diaz. We appreciate it.”

Diaz disappears into the hallway after an affirming nod while the tense silence is broken by Santiago’s voice.

“Okay guys, lets take our seats again. We have a long night ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short because I’m so tired it’s midnight but I hope you like this so far! I named Jared’s mom Jennie because it’s a family name so even if the name Jennie Kleinman is ugly I don’t care lmao


End file.
